Warm Without A Care
by His1Princess
Summary: Sequel to My Little Nerd; Gabriella and Troy's life after marriage : thanks to everyone who reviewed to get this story posted!
1. Chapter 1

Warm Without a Care

**Gabby's POV  
**"Okay, so we're going to the hospital right?" Troy asked once more looking around.

I turned back around in my seat, to look back at Austin, who was super excited to not only be sitting in the 'big boy seat' for the first time, but also, we were on our way to get a check up on the baby, and find out if he was getting a baby brother or a baby sister. Austin giggled when I rolled my eyes, which made Troy glare for a moment before he reached over to touch my belly.

"Will you stop doing that already?" I asked, swatting his hand away playfully.

"Fine." He answered, turning both hands back to the wheel, and pouting with his mouth.

The rest of the ride toward the fifteen minute away doctor's office was filled with laughs, but once we got into the parking lot, Troy was all back to business. Helping me get out of the car, signing in for me, helping me walk. He thought anything could make me hurt the baby.

"Troy! I'm okay, nothing's going to happen to the baby!" I finally whispered-yelled at him. He looked hurt for a moment, before looking away.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said, holding onto his arm, and softening my voice, "You're just being a little too over the top with the whole helping thing."

"Alright." He answered uncertainly, before grabbing my hand as the doctor called my name, and Austin followed the two of us into the back room.

After thirty minutes of hacing some weird gel spattered on my stomach, and having a metal thing rolled all over my belly, the doctor had a clear print out picture of the baby, and was going to tell us what it was.

"Wow." He said simply when the print out was given to him.

"What?" I asked, trying to sit up suddenly, but my slightly more rotund than I was used to, stomach stopped me.

"You're having triplets." He answered, showing me the photo, and making my heart beat triple fast.

"What?" Troy asked, while Austin giggled, obviously pleased at the thought of having more than one little brother or sister.

"So, what are they all?" Troy asked after a few moments of silence, except for the quiet sound of Austin trying to mask his giggles.

"Two boys and a girl." He answered shortly before walking out of the room to leave us to talk in peace. _[Pinkie0496 that was for you, I wanted to have atleast one girl, but also make readers happy! :D]_

"What're we going to do?" I asked, looking desperately at Troy for help, I'd thought we were only going to have one child, now we were going to have three, plus a six year old _[by the time the babies are actually born, Austin will be six.]_

"We'll manage. I promise." He answered, grabbing at my hand, and looking into my eyes confidently, though deep down I could see the unsureness that was in him.

The doctor came in a few moments later, and told us more about having multiples, and gave us a few pamphlets that they held in the office, though I knew that reading a bunch of material wouldn't help me. I didn't even know if I could be a good mother to one child, much less four at the same time.

**Troy's POV  
**We were drivng in an awkward silence when suddenly Gabby burst out, "Names!"

"What?" I asked, almost swerving off the road scared by the sudden burst of loudness.

"Stop by the store, I want to get a baby book, we're going to figure out the baby names. Today!" She said, firmly. Of course, I was used to this kind of behavior from her, since she'd gotten pregnant she'd asked for crazy things, and usually changed her mind at the last second.

We passed a Baby-R-Us a few minutes, and I turned into the parking lot, as Gabby rushed out of the car and into the store. After a few moments of stunned silence from Austin and I, Gabby was out, holding a small book and smiling largely.

"So, what about the boy's first?" She asked, turning toward me, and smiling.

"How about Troy?" I asked, as she flipped through the book.

"Ew! no, it's mean water or footsoldier, I mean seriously? Too much violence!" She answered, shaking her head.

"How about Nicholas?" I aksed, wondering if we'd ever get a good name, or if she'd reejct them all.

"Hmm..." She hummed while she flipped some more, "Victory of the People...That could work. Middle name?" She asked, looking at me once more, an expectnant look on her face.

"Jackson?" I asked, flipping the turn signal on and sweeping into our neighborhood.

"Son of Jack...eh...not so much, new one." She answered after looking a little and scrunching her nose as she read the definition.

"Tyler?"

"Tile maker, no! I feel like we're choosing his job and he's not even born!" She answered, raising her voice and looking at me horrified.

"What's my name mean?" Austin asked, sticking his head between the two of our front seats, and turning toward Gabby and smiling.

"Austin means great, and Micheal means who is like God. Obviously your father thought you were going to be great and like god when you were in the womb." She laughed, fluffing Austin's hair while he looked at me and giggled more.

"I think Nicholas' middle name should be, Andrew!" He said, smiling and turning to look through the book to find the name that he'd picked though he could barely read.

"Here, let me help." Gabby said, helping him flip through the pages until they found Andrew.

"Manly!" He giggled, and looked up at me and I gave him a thumbs up, before turning into our driveway.

"Alright, so the first boy is Nicholas Andrew Bolten!" Gabby said smiling and opened up her door, and then opened the back door for Austin to clumb out too.

"What about the other ones?" I aksed, grabbing at her hand and pulling her close to me as we walked up to our front door.

"We'll figure those suckers out after dinner, and after I get a nice hot bath." Gabby answered, walking into the house and then back to our bedroom. After a few moments I heard the water turn on, and then Gabby could be heard singing the weird songs she always did when she swam or took a shower.

**Gabby's POV  
**After a nice long, hot thirty minute shower, I changed into my comfy pajama's and grabbed my new baby name book, and then walked out to join Austin and Troy at the dinner table eating Pizza.

"So what about the girl next?" Troy asked, while I got out a plate and some ranch to put on it, and dip my pizza in.

"Alright, I'm thinking maybve Sophie?" I said, before sticking the ranch drenched tip of pizza into my mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Wisdom." Troy answered after leafing through the book he'd stolen from beside my plate.

"Awesome!" I answered enthusiatically, although I wasn't sure I automatically wanted my baby girl to feel like she had to be wise.

"I'm thinking her middle name sohuld be Gabriella, which means the feminine version of Gabriel, which means God is my strength." Troy answered quixkly, looking down a little to read what Gabriel meant.

"I guess...If that's what you want. It's not the bad of a name, So we have Nicholas Andrew Bolton and Sophie Gabriella Bolton." I answered, looking to the ceiling to think of more boy's names after saying the first two children's names.

"How about Johnathan?" I asked after a few moments of thinking.

"God is Gracious." Troy answered, almost immediately after.

"Eh, it's okay. How about Nathaniel?" I asked, chewing on more pizza, which although I knew it was good, I could barely taste it.

"Gift of God." He answered, picking up his and Austin's plate to take to the sink and wash.

"Hmm, we'll say Johnathan but maybe it can be Nathaniel. You choose the middle name." I answered, looking to him, and then finishing my slice, and then taking the plate to Troy.

"Joseph." He definitively, and even though I looked it up in the baby book [It means God Will Increase] I knew that was what he really wanted our third baby's middle name to be.

"Alright, so it'll either be Johnathan Joseph Bolton or Nathaniel Joseph Bolton." I said, before turning around to lpace my back against the counter and face Austin who was currently yawing.

"You tired baby boy?" I asked, walking over and crouching down next to him.

"A little." He answered, covering his mouth and leaning his head against mine, and closing his eyes.

"How about we go get you ready for bed okay?" I said, reaching for his hand and walking with him to his room where he changed into his pajama's and then brushed his teeth.

Just as I was turning out the light after Austin's nightly bedtime story, he whispered 'I love you, Gabby." Which almost made me cry. I stood in the doorway watching him fall into sleep slowly, before walking back to the living room where Troy was watching TV and finally allowing myself to cry the few tears that had seeped to the front of my eyes.

"You okay baby?" He asked, looking into my eyes, and holding my hand.

"Yeah, he just said he loves me though." I answered, before clutching onto Troy's shirt and gripping him tightly while crying a few more tears into his shirt while remembering how sweetly and gently Austin had simply said he loved me.

"Of course he loves you. He has since he first met you, you're like the mother he always wanted, but never had." Troy said softly, whispering into my ear, and rubbing my back.

"I know, but he's never actually said it before, it was never this real, but now it's completely real." I answered, looking into his eyes agian and allowing my eyes to seep out a few more tears.

"What if I'm like this everytime any of my children tell me they love me?" I asked, my voice softer than usual.

"You won't maybe the first time they do, but that's only because you'll be so happy, and it'll warm your heart extremely so." He answered wisely and knowing, because he'd already been through it with Austin.

"You promise?" I asked, looking up into his baby blues once more.

"Of course." He answered, putting his lips to mine and kissing me softly.

After a few moments he broke away, and lifted me off the couch and carried me into the bedroom, and dropped me carefully onto the bed. Then he changed himself into his pajama's before climbing into the bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close to him, before whispering into my ear.

"I love you mostest." He answered, before then snuggling his face into my neck and slowly falling into slumber.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the sequel you asked for. I think it might be a little longer then the orignal story 'My Little Nerd.' Anyways, review please. :D**


	2. Daddy and me! :D

Warm Without a Care Chapter 2

**Troy's POV  
**My days were far from perfect these days, as Gabby was more than six months pregnant, and had large and odd food cravings, all the time. I constantly was running out to get random foods that didn't even sound like they belonged together, much less should be eaten together. Yet, in the end, I would be driving around town, half awake, my head mostly resting on the steering wheel, because by now I could drive myself blindfolded to the local grocery store.

"Troy? She asked one night when I'd been in the middle of a particuarly good dream, while slightly shaking me awake. I looked at the digital alarm clock beside my head, Three fifteen was blaring at me in red neon numbers.

"Mhm.." I replied after a few moments.

"I want one of those!" She said excitedly, while pointing to where she'd fozen a picture of a large ring with a golden band and a tiny ruby in the center.

"Honey. We need all our money right now to go towards buying diapers, food, clothes and furniture for our little buns in the oven." I replied, rolling over to face her, and looked sleepily at her.

"I know, but stilll! It's soo pretty!" She gushed, while staring intently at the frozen picture on the screen, before adding, "And I really want one!" Then she turned to me, and pouted, and gave me the puppy dog look. I hated when she did this; It worked every time like a charm.

"Gabby, which do you want more, the ring, or the babies?" I asked, pushing myself up on my elbow.

"Well...Maybe..." She said, squeezing her face into a look of ashamedness.

"GABBY! You would trade your babies for a ruby ring?" I asked, sitting straight up, all of a sudden completely awake.

"Absolutly not, I just wanted to wake you up before asking you to go get me some chocolate sauce, pepperoni and peanut butter." She answered, smiling down at me and kissing my forehead, like she did most nights before tucking Austin into bed.

And just like that, I was off on yet another midnight exursion to find the odd foods my wife wanted. And just like most other nights, when I arrived home, she was fast asleep, so I plopped the foods down on the counter before crawlng back into the bed with her, and lightly wrapping my arm around her ever growing waist.

The next morning when I awoke, I found Gabby in the kitchen, looking disgustedly down at the food I had bought last night. Instead of putting the foods in the pantry, she threw them down into the garbage can, and continued to look at them grossly.

"Why do you buy such odd things in the middle of the night Troy? I swear, you're getting weirder the farther this pregnancy goes along." She said, walking past me, and looking at me strangely.

I simply sat myself at the empty dining room table, and put my head in my hands and began pulling at my hair, I swear, she was driving me crazy. Then I heard the chair beside me scrap out, and the heard the soft sound of some one plopping down in the seat.

"She driving you crazy, daddy?" My son asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, surprised to see him there, I'd thought that it was Gabby, "Only a little." I answered, smiling at him.

And for a few moments, we just stared at each other, a peaceful, yet awkward silence coming between the two of us, until I thought of the perfect thing to do with him.

"Wanna play basketball?" I asked, looking at him.

"YEAH!" He yelled, his face instantly lighting up, as he smiled toothily at me.

I stood up, and grabbed his hadn before the two of us walked outside and I began to help him with his shots. I couldn't remember the last time I'd spent a lot of time with just Austin, doing something he liked. Usually if we did something together, it would be mixed with talking about the babies and Gabby, and even interupted sometime by appointments for the doctors or things that Gabby needed me to do. But that entire morning, I spent just playing basketball with my son. Then at around noon, we went inside to eat a lunch, and just continued to smile at each other the whole time because we'd just had a lot of fun together, alone. What day could be any better? None that I c ould think of. I was starting to realize that Austin was my sunshine, and Gabby my warmth, I didn't know what the other children would soon be, but I'd figure it out. They'd all be essential parts to me living. Just like Gabby and Austin were.

**A/N: I know, this is really nothing but fluff, but I wanted to show how much Troy had matured and how great of a father he could be. Although I hate fluffy chapters, I wanted to add this, because I feel like I'm neglecting Austin's character. :D any ways, please read and review, I'll be your best friend for reals. Thank you for reading! :D!**


	3. We're off to see the Taylor

Warm Without a Care Chapter 3

**Gabby's POV**

The next day, Chad came banging on our door at seven, waking us all up. So I got up, only to bump into sleep mussed haired, Austin who was rubbing his eyes, "Honey, go back to sleep." I whispered, patting him on the head and pushing him gently back towards his room. He simply looked up at me, smiled faintly and walked back into his room, soundlessly.

I walked to the door, afraid of what he needed this early in the morning. When I finally reached the door and saw Chad, he was standing there, bouncing on his heels nervously, and drumming on his thighs to a beat that was only inside his head. He was wearing the shirt Taylor had given them on one of their numerous anniversaries. His jeans were sagging slightly, and his shoes matched the bright blue color of his shirt. He looked up, expectance in his eyes.

"Today's the day." He said simply, his drumming getting quicker, as I knew he was getting more nervous than he must've already been.

"To see Taylor?" I asked, knowing the answer already, and inviting him in with the sweep on my hand, and opening the door a bit more.

"Of course, why else would I be so nervous?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"I don't know, I don't even understand why you're going to see her at all." I answered, sighing as I seated myself on the couch, opposite Chad.

"Because, I've loved her since we were juniors in high school. She's got an illness, so what? It's love Gabby, and love doesn't come everyday to everyone, and if you have a chance at love, you shouldn't walk away from him." He whispered the last part, as if he were still trying to convince himself to completely do this.

"Well, why are you here? Don't you need to be at the hospital soon?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

"That's why I'm here, will you come with me?" He asked, looking into my eyes, and clutching his hands together.

"Oh Chad, I don't know is that's such a good idea-"I began, wondering how in the world he could ask such a thing of me.

"I know last time you saw her, things weren't exactly ideal. But please?" He asked, interrupting me, and looking away for a moment, hurt obvious in his eyes and expression.

"IDEAL? Thing's were terrible, SHE LOCKED ME IN A FREAKING CLOSET!" I screamed, standing up, finally getting sick of sitting here and listening to him beg me to go some place I never wanted to go.

"Gabby, please, calm down. I just wanted to ask you to go because, I can't tell Troy, he doesn't even want me to go in the first place, and you were always her best friend, I figured there was a chance you'd go with me, but if not, I'll just leave." He answered quietly, and stood and began walking back to the doorway.

"Give me ten minutes." I whispered, grabbing his arm as he passed me.

"You mean it?" He whispered even quieter, disbelief clear in his eyes. I simply nodded, which made him walk back toward the couch and sit down while I went back toward my bedroom.

I slipped off my pajama's and quickly put on some cut off jeans and a white, colorful butterfly tank top, and some rainbow flip flops. Then I scribbled out a short note telling Troy where I'd be, and walked calmly to the dresser to brush my hair and think. I stared at my reflection, wondering how in the world I was going to stay calm during the whole thing.

_Why did I agree to this? This is going to kill me on the inside. _

I sighed, despite the negative thoughts I was thinking, I picked myself up and grabbed my cell phone and house keys, and slipping back out into the hall. I walked past Austin's room before thinking for a moment and going back and entering into it. I looked at him peacefully sleeping again, and kissed his forehead, making his eyes flutter slightly before turning onto his side. Then I walked back out the door and went to meet Chad.

"Let's go." I said briefly, before my courage ran out, and it looked like Chad's already had. He was paler than usual, and instead of saying something, he simply nodded and followed behind me until we got to the door, and I locked the door. The ride to the hospital was silent and awkward, as both of us were too nervous for words.

I lightly grabbed his hand as we left the parking lot and entered the hospital, he looked so scared. When finally we reached the six level, which was the psych ward, he stopped.

"I don't think I can do this Gabs." He said, looking down, ashamed of himself.

"It's okay If you can't, you know that right? I mean, she went crazy and locked you up, and even though you love her, and I know you do, sometimes love isn't enough." I answered, turning his chin up so that his eyes were looking into mine. They looked so scared and alone that it was heartbreaking.

"I know, I just…she's not going to be who she used to be, you know? And what if this new person doesn't love me?" He whispered, looking as if this were his biggest fear in life.

"She could never not love you; you're the greatest man on earth to her. Trust me, I listened to her blab on and on about you." I answered, smiling, before grabbing his hand again and pulling him toward the sign in desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked warmly while smiling happily at both of us.

"Yes, we're here to see Taylor-"Chad started, looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"Oh, dear! You're Gabriella and Chad?" She asked, eyes bulging out.

"Uhm, yes…" I replied, looking at her confusedly.

"Oh dear, I don't think you should go back there." She answered, nervously sorting through the sheaves of paper on the desk in front of her, not wanting to look us in the eye.

"Why?" Chad asked suddenly, anger evident beneath his calm voice. He'd waited months for the doctors to clear Taylor for visitors, and though he was scared to death to see her, he didn't want his chance taken away from him.

"Well, maybe you should find out for yourself, she's in the first room to the right." The woman answered, as if she couldn't release the information, no matter how badly she wanted to.

After hearing the room directions, Chad angrily stormed down the hallway, until he came to the room that held Taylor's seemingly lifeless body. She lay beneath the blankets, not moving. She looked so little next to all the machines and wires, and even then, Chad couldn't take his eyes off of her. Chad went to stand beside her, and the moment he touched her, she began to scream.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screeched, sitting up in her bed and glaring at the two of us.

"Honey, its Chad, your husband." Chad answered, looking as if all his nightmares had suddenly come true, and deep in my heart, I knew they had. Her disease had erased her memories of Chad, which was breaking his heart.

"I DON'T HAVE A HUSBAND!" She yelled out, curling op beside the headboard, which was as far away from us as she could get. Her eyes were bulging out at us, and she looked scared to death at two of us being in the same room as her.

Just then the nurse showed up, and she looked sadly at the two of us, "I'm sorry miss Taylor, They'll be leaving momentarily." This seemed to calm Taylor down and she instantly laid back down.

The nurse pulled us outside by our arms, and then began to whisper to us, "I'm so sorry, it's just we aren't supposed to tell visitors about conditions, even though I really wanted to tell you all." She looked so sad about not being able to tell us about Taylor.

"So, she's forgotten all about me?" Chad asked weakly.

"I'm afraid so." The lady answered, which finally brought the downpour of tears I knew Chad had been holding back this whole time.


	4. Love conquers allmaybe

Warm Without a Care Chapter 4

**Troy's POV**

I had awoken about noon, and had promptly looked around for Gabby, before calling her cell constantly, but all the calls had gone unanswered. Now it was almost nine at night, and I still hadn't heard a word from her. The house was eerily silent, and i could hear the rise and fall of Austin's breaths in the next room. He'd been asleep for well over two hours. Suddenly, bright lights ran over the wall of the living room, I heard a car door slam after a few moments, and then the front door creaked open.

"Hello?" She whispered out softly, before swiftly walking past the living room, not even looking in on me, and heading through the hallway towards our shared bedroom. I could see her patting her constantly growing belly nervously. It was a habit she had developed soon after her stomach had gotten very large.

"Gabby." I answered sternly, trying to control my anger, "where have you been?"

"I was out with Chad…" She answered slowly; turning around, fear in her eyes, as if I would actually do something to harm her. The worst I had ever done was yell at her slightly, my voice had barely been raised.

"Why didn't you call, or at least answer your cell? I've been calling you all day. And what've you been doing with Chad forever?" I asked, glaring at her, before finally getting up off the couch to face her. She looked horrible, her mascara was faintly showing signs of being cried off, and her hair was a mess; she didn't look up to talking to me, much less being on her feet for two more seconds, however, I couldn't just let this be, I ahd been worried sick about my pregnant wife all day, and she just came sneaking in the door like nothing had happened.

"We went to see Taylor." She answered, looking down at the floor, as if ashamed of herself for going to the hospital to see that woman, if she was even considered that after what she did to her closest friends. She had tried and nearly suceeded to take both Chad and Gaby from me a few months back. But none the less I instantly felt horrible for being mad moments ago.

"You went to go see her? After what she did?' I asked, all traces of anger out of my system, I simply walked over to Gabby and began rubbing her arm softly, I knew that going to see her had to have taken all the courage she had.

"Chad was scared to go alone, and he knew you didn't really support him going, so he came by this morning to ask…and I couldn't just say no to him." She answered, while pulling me closer to her.

"Well, why were you gone so long?" I asked, looking into her eyes softly, where I could see that she had defiantly cried.

"She didn't recognize him, or me. Her condition completely erased her memories of us." She answered, a few tears slipping from her eyes, but she still held my gaze, refusing to look away.

"No way." I said, unaware of anything to really say. I was honestly speechless.

Some crazy disease had erased her two best friends in the world, the two people who knew here inside and out. The two people that she had loved since high school, one that had been her entire world, and the other that was there for her no matter what. They had built up years of adventures and secrets, only for them to be destroyed by something that had taken control of her mind, something that had turned her into a completely different person. One that her family, not even her closest friends could recognize.

"Where's Chad?" I suddenly asked, while hearing the car gun up in my driveway, and realizing that he had to be even worse than Gabby, and he was about to go to a home by himself.

"The car, about to leave." Gabby answered simply, while letting go off my shirt and stepping away from me slightly.

I raced out the door, and knocked on the slowly moving window, "Come in." I said smiling and opening the door while the car was still moving.

He smiled slightly before instantly cutting the engine off, and stepping out of the car. We walked back inside before talking about Taylor and laughing about all the good times until well past one o'clock, and then we set up the futon for Chad to sleep on it, we bid him goodnight before going back to the bedroom and lying in bed. At around three thirty, I awoke to hear a slight sobbing coming from the living room, I gently stepped off the bed, and walked the short hall way to where the sobs were loudest.

"You okay man?" I asked, sitting down on the futon beside where his body lay in the fetal position. He was seriously messed up, and I knew exactly why, and also that if I was in his position I'd be just like him, maybe even worse.

"I love her bro, and she's gone…she's not her anymore." He answered, letting tears flow from his eyes before hitting the soft surface of the pillow we'd allowed him to borrow.

"I know Chad, I know." I answered, sitting beside him and clapping my arm over his shoulder, trying to console her.

"Is it going to be okay?" He asked his eyes full of tears and looking hopeful.

"Of course it is. Love conquers everything." I answered, knowing that this had to be true because the universe had brought Gabby and I back together, and it had to bring Chad and Taylor back together, because he deserved it, more than anything. He deserved to be happy once again, I knew that he would be happiest with Taylor back in his life, and back to normal, and I knew that before I went back to sleep tonight, I would surely be praying for Taylor to somehow magically recover from whatever had taken over her mind.


	5. UhOh

Warm Without a Care Chapter 5

**Gabriella's POV**

When I awoke the next morning the pillow beside me lay hardly touched, and the empty space was quite cold. Troy had been gone for some time. I quietly walked downstairs, hoping he'd be down there; when suddenly the floor and my legs felt warm, squishy and wet. My water broke; three months early!

"TROY!" I belched out, hoping beyond everything that he'd be here, and I soon saw his face looming over mine which was now leaning against the cool wall.

"What happened?" He asked, looking bewildered.

"My water broke, call an ambulance." I spoke softly as Chad appeared.

Troy threw his cell to Chad and then sat down to where I was sitting and patted my hand. He looked as scared as I thought I did. What if we weren't good parents together? What if our babies all died? I couldn't believe all of this was happening so fast, and when it wasn't even supposed to be going on for a few more months, then I would have been prepared, I wasn't prepared now. I thought maybe I was, but I'm not, and there wasn't any time, there was supposed to be more time!

"Troy?" I whispered out, grabbing his hand. He softly made little circles into the skin while whispering my name back.

"I'm super scared." I answered, not even tempting to look at him and see the hurt in his eyes, because I knew it would be there.

"Me too." He said, surprising me, and causing me to look directly at him.

"What?" I asked, looking at him with eyes I knew had to be close to the size of saucers.

"We were supposed to have three more months to have time for these babies. Three more months!" He said, pulling his hands through his hair before covering his face with them and cowering down into his crossed legs.

"I know. But we'll be okay. No matter what happens. We still have each other, and Austin." I spoke hopefully.

"What if they aren't ready though? And Austin's the only one we ever have. I want you to have a baby, Gabby. You deserve one." He whispered, pulling his head out and looking directly into my eyes with such intensity it made me uncomfortable.

"It'll be fine." I answered, just as the sirens came form outside and paramedics pulled me out of the house with Chad and Troy promising to meet me at the hospital.

**Troy's POV**

As I watched the ambulance disappear out of my view, and was suddenly filled with a cold sweat that I knew meant I was scared beyond belief. Chad turned to me and just by looking at me, he knew something was wrong. He grabbed my shoulder and instantly pulled me into the passenger's side seat, knowing that I wouldn't have been able to make it myself.

"Wait here." He spoke sternly, as if I could actually find the strength to move, as if.

I watched him walk into the house, and knew that he was getting Austin out of bed, and grabbing Gabby's hospital bag before getting his own cell phone and stuff to entertain us while we were waiting, especially for Austin. He emerged about ten minutes later, arms laden with bags and Austin by his side, just as I expected.

"Alright man, you're gonna be a dad, again! How's that feel?" Chad asked, smiling brightly and pretending as if everything was okay.

"Gabby's having the babies today?" Austin asked from the back, bouncing around with his usual excitement and hyperactivity.

"Yup!" I answered, trying to sound just as excited as them, but I knew I had failed as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Austin asked, looking at through the rearview mirror with a knowing look.

"Daddy's just scared." I answered solemnly, wondering how my little boy could be so smart and intuitive.

"You're gonna be a great daddy to the new babies, just like you were with me. And Gabby's awesome!" My boy answered smiling at me and reassuring me that Gabby and I could do this. And then it hit me, we could do anything, the two of us, just as long as we had each other. I instantly felt the chill leave my bones and felt a warm glow take its place.

And just as I was feeling this happiness inside of me, I felt like I was flying, and then noticed that the car was actually flying, and flipping. I looked back at my dear, sweet little boy, and hoped that no matter what happened, he'd be okay, and then as soon as the thought flitted through my mind, I felt the car crash donw on my side, my head crashed into the glass, and then it all went dark. The world became an empty, lifeless hole.


	6. Chapter 6

Warm Without a Care Chapter 6

**Okay, so I made this sad, and I'm everyone, but I wanna move onto other stuff, but it's also so sweet. I had big hopes for this story, but I just never want to write for it, and that means it's time for me to end it. I'm so sorry everyone! Please don't hate me. **

**No POV**

"She's flat lining." The young doctor said to the older one that appeared to be his father. He had his white scrubs covered with the blood from the woman's body, and had a worried expression on his face.

"So are her husband, and the little boy." His father said from the other side of the room, which was partitioned off, but held a little four year old boy and his father.

"Should we at least put them together?" The young man asked, looking at his father with expectant eyes.

"If you wish." The older man answered, clearly unconcerned anymore, because the people were beyond hope of saving.

The young man pulled the curtain back to reveal a little boy whose face, though looked as if it had been adorable was barely recognizable beneath all the scratches and scrapes. His blonde hair was matted to his scalp with dirt and dried blood, and his clothes were completely soaked and ripped almost to shreds. The young man who looked to be about his age, was even worse, his ribs were broken and the outside skin was scraped off as he had gone through the windshield of a car, and the glass had basically pulled all the skin off and left the bones clearly visible. And even though his face was skinned and bloodied, the man would know his anywhere, as would he know the woman anywhere.

Troy and Gabriella.

They had been on many magazine covers around town because of their amazing relationship. High school sweethearts, separated by collage, brought back together by heartbreak and their love and want for children. The little boy had to be Troy's son, Austin. He'd been featured in the stories too. The child made by the breaking up of the two lovebirds. Right after having his heart shattered by the marvelous Gabriella, Troy had hooked up with some random floozy, producing Austin, whom the girl hadn't really wanted, and had left poor little Troy to raise all on his own. What a sad story the two had, and such a sad ending too. Almost as bad as Romeo and Juliet, but it was none of his business.

Troy had made it clear that they were no longer friends, but if they weren't then why did the boy feel such a tug on his heart looking down on the three lost souls? He shook his head as he rolled Gabby's bed over in between Austin and Troy's, and with her last bit of strength, he saw her reach over and grab both the boys hands. How sweet.

"Jason? Are you coming?" His father asked from outside the door, clearly mad that Jason had not only put the couple together but taken such a long time to do so.

"Yeah." He answered, trotting out of the room and turning the light off of the life that had once been so consumed with love, and was now filled with utter bliss and happiness, only now, the emotions would be in heaven. Where the three little angels deserved to live.


End file.
